What Did You Call Me
by xotakux2002x
Summary: wherein for the first time, it is hidan, and not deidara or itachi, that is mistaken for something he's not. you'll see what i mean. kakuhidan fluff, oneshot, rated for hidan's language


"Jashin dammit!" Kakuzu sighed as he walked along behind his partner, feeling the immortal's gaze bore into his back. "Hidan, it's just rain. Deal with it."

"It's a Jashin-damned downpour!" Hidan spat out, running in front of his partner and turning to glare at the taller man. "I'm soaked!"

It was true; Hidan was soaking wet, his silver hair dangling limply in his face and his cloak saturated with water. Furthermore, the rain was still coming down in sheets, and it didn't appear that the weather was going to let up anytime within the near future. "What do you want me to do about it?" Kakuzu asked in a bored tone.

"STOP AND LET US REST, YOU JASHIN-DAMNED ASSHOLE!!!"

"If we do, will you stop bitching about everything?"

"Maybe." Kakuzu walked around his partner. "Alright. we'll stop in the next town. But if I hear one more complaint from you for the rest of the night, you'll regret it."

"Whatever, asshole." Hidan said, a small victory smirk on his pale face.

A few hours later they finally came to an inn, much to Hidan's delight. Kakuzu heard his partner grumble as they walked in. what did I say about bitching?" he asked in a bored tone, casting a quick glance to the smaller man.

"My hair's a Jashin-damned mess, ok?!" Hidan spat out, trying to get his wet hair back in place and failing miserably. It was long and stringy, part of it hanging down over his eyes and making him look rather cute in the miser's opinion.

"Well stop worrying about it. We'll get a room, and you can fix it there," the banker growled, walking up to the front desk. "One room, please," he muttered, watching the front desk girl nod her head and turn around, searching for a room key. After what seemed like an eternity, Hidan tapped the girl on the shoulder. "Is there a problem?" Kakuzu asked, cutting of the zealot before he threw a few choice words at the innocent receptionist.

"No, I just can't seem to find any vacant rooms, Let's see…" Hidan sighed in frustration as the woman continued her search, finally standing up and holding a key up triumphantly. "Here we go!" She turned and handed the key to Hidan. "Here you go, miss."

You could have heard a pin drop.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME, BITCH?!" Hidan bellowed, cheeks turning redder than Sasori's hair as Kakuzu restrained him.

"Oh, I'm sorry! It's just, with your hair, and you only got one room, I just-"

"Don't worry about it," Kakuzu quickly said, grabbing the key and dragging his partner down the hallway to their room. He unlocked the door and all but threw the Jashinist inside the room, shutting the door behind him. "Hidan-"

"This is fucking perfect!" the zealot growled, pacing the room angrily. "I'm what, cold as hell, and a dumb bitch just confused my Jashin-damned gender! What the hell is with today?!" Kakuzu merely leaned against the door and watched his partner pace the room, letting him throw his fit. The banker didn't move from the door, for fear that Hidan would exit the room and try to kill the poor woman. "I mean, I could understand if it was that Jashin-damned weasel, or Deidara (I'm still convinced as all hell he's a chick) but why me?!"

"Just calm down and fix your hair," Kakuzu ordered, trying to get his partner to settle. The Jashin swore a little longer before ducking inside the bathroom, foul language continuing as he turned on the shower and climbed in, trying to wash away the cold.

When he reemerged, he was surprised to find his clothing draped over a radiator in order to dry faster. He looked at his partner with a raised brow. "One less thing for you to whine about," was all Kakuzu said.

"Thanks, Kuzu." Hidan grabbed his boxers and crawled under the covers, feeling his partner crawl in behind him a moment later. "Dumbass?"

"Yes?"

"Can I kill that dumb bitch."

"No," Kakuzu answered, pulling his partner to him and wrapping his arms around the Jashinist's thin frame.

"But she deserves it, dammit," Hidan argued.

"No means no, and that's final."

"No sex for you."

"How long?"

"A month."

"…OK, but we have to check out first." Hidan grinned widely. "Thanks."

"Go to sleep."


End file.
